El empalagoso pastel de fresa
by Marionetas
Summary: Aquí Lilith y Naleeh escribiendo por primera vez juntas! Os imagináis lo que podría ocurrir si los personajes de Naruto se toparan sin querer con la página de fanfiction y leyeran algunas de nuestras historias? Si? No? Ahora lo podréis averiguar!
1. El pastel ya está en el horno

_Holas, somos Naleeh y Lilith. Y como se nos va tanto la pinza, vamos a escribir unos cuantos fanfics en conjunto para divertimento de algunos y trauma de otros._

_Este fic lo comenzamos una calurosa tarde de verano en que nos aburríamos bastante, y se nos fue mucho la olla. Es una crítica divertida a los fanfics amorosos de Naruto en esta página. Esperamos que no os moleste y os llegue a gustar aunque sea un poquito…_

_Y ya sabéis, para seguir la tradición, dejadnos unos reviews!

* * *

_

**El empalagoso pastel de fresa.**

**Capítulo 1: El pastel ya está en el horno.**

"Explícamelo otra vez¿Por qué estamos aquí?" se quejó Ino.

"Por que es el cumpleaños de Gai-sensei y decidimos prepararle una fiesta sorpresa." explicó Sakura mientras metían el pastel gigante en el horno.

"Y entonces ¿porqué estamos trabajando solo nosotras? La fiesta la hacemos todos…" replicó Ino.

"¿De verdad te imaginas a esa panda de palurdos trabajando aquí en la cocina, con el calor que hace?" respondió Sakura.

La cara de Ino cambió de molesta a pervertida al imaginar a todos los tíos buenos sin camiseta sudando delante del horno.

"Sasuke es mío…" dijo Ino babeando con cara de salida.

"¿Le has quitado solo la camiseta o algo más?" dijo Sakura con la misma cara de colgada.

Tenten entró en la cocina y se encontró a las dos chicas embobadas delante del horno.

"Si estáis pensando en comeros el pastel, tened cuidado, os dará una indigestión. Esa cosa solo le gusta a Gai-sensei. Bueno y a Lee."

Ino se giró con la baba cayendo y las mejillas encendidas y preguntó:

"Tenten¿has visto a Neji sin camiseta?"dijo Ino.

Tenten se puso roja y puso los brazos en jarras con cara de enfado:

"Haced el favor de quitaros de delante del horno. Los vapores os están afectando más de la cuenta. Vamos al salón donde están todos hasta que eso termine de cocerse, que aquí nos morimos."

Las chicas no reaccionaron. Se acercó a ellas y comenzó a arrastrarlas hacia el salón.

Las dos chicas seguían en su mundo así que Tenten se cayó al suelo intentando llevarlas y no le quedó mas remedio que pedir ayuda.

Shikamaru y Lee se acercaron a echar una mano.

"Y a estas que les pasa?" dijo Lee.

"Mejor que no lo sepáis." Contestó Tenten. Acto seguido Ino se tiró a los brazos de Shikamaru que se quedó con cara de poker.

"No tienes calor?" le preguntó Ino sofocada desnudando al chico con la mirada.

Shikamaru la cogió en brazos y la sentó en el salón al lado de Temari.

"Tiene calor." informó Shikamaru "abanícala un rato."

En ese momento Ino volvió a la realidad y vio a Temari cogiendo su peculiar arma dispuesta a aclararle las ideas.

"QUIETA! Que era solo una broma." Chilló Ino asustada.

Temari se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar.

Todo el mundo se había girado a ver la escena pero al ver que no ocurría nada, volvieron a la misma posición decepcionados. Aquello era lo único emocionante que había sucedido desde que estaban allí.

Una vez que Lee hubo sentado a Sakura todavía perdida en su mundo de fantasía en una silla, Tenten se paró a contemplar el panorama que se extendía ante ella.

En el sofá del centro, frente a una mesa cubierta de platos con comida y bebida para la fiesta, estaban Hinata, que se había quedado dormida, Gaara, mirando la nada y Kankuro que había abierto una botella de cerveza para la fiesta y se la estaba bebiendo él solito.

En uno de los sillones estaba sentado Shino, leyendo una revista en cuya portada ponía 'trucos para ligar este verano'_(abejitas y florecitas…)_

En el otro sillón se había sentado Neji mirando con atención el programa que ponían en la televisión: "Icha Icha Paradise: la serie."

Temari e Ino que estaban sentadas en el suelo, delante del sofá lo miraban también, disimuladamente...

Shikamaru y Lee abanicaban a Sakura que se había desmayado tras otro rechazo más por parte de Sasuke, que miraba la escena desde lejos.

Naruto estaba sentado en frente de un ordenador leyendo algo muy interesado y mientras, una ardilla daba vueltas por la habitación perseguida por Akamaru, a su vez perseguido por Kiba; Chouji robaba patatas escondido debajo de la mesa. Tenten comenzó a ponerse roja de ira hasta que parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza y cuando ya no aguantó más, explotó:

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA CON TODOS VOSOTROS! Solo quedan dos horas para que Gai-sensei vuelva a casa y hacéis de todo menos ayudar. Nosotras nos hemos pegado toda la tarde en la cocina preparando esa cosa color rosa chicle y la pobre Hinata ha terminado reventada como podéis comprobar! Y vosotros qué es lo que habéis hecho! NADA!"

Todos la miraron un poco asustados sin atreverse a decir nada. El único que abrió la boca fue Kankuro y lo hizo para eructar.

Tenten miró enfadada a Kankuro y dijo:

"Algo mas!"

En ese momento, Naruto soltó una estridente carcajada. Todo el mundo dio un salto en su sitio y se giró hacia donde estaba el chico, al que le caían lagrimones de la risa por lo que estaba leyendo en la pantalla del ordenador.

"Y ahora que le pasa a este subnormal?"

Kiba se acercó a Naruto y le dio una colleja.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza lloriqueando "y ahora que he hecho yo T.T!"

Cuando Kiba dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla vio escrito, entre otras cosas:

_…qué pasaría si Kiba se tomara un filtro amoroso y todas las chicas de Konoha fueran detrás de él, (Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, incluso Tsunade.)… …todas por Kiba y dejen reviews!..._

El chico se puso muy, muy rojo y le espetó a Naruto "Pero tu que estas leyendo!"

Al oír la pregunta los demás se giraron interesados, y al ver a Kiba con aquella cara se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.

(FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

* * *

_Aquí Lilith y Naleeh delante del horno:_

_Lilith: Neji sin camiseta… (babas, babas)_

_Naleeh: Con el pelo suelto… (muchas más babas)_


	2. El pastel se está cociendo

_Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews! A ver sia partir de aquí nos ponemos a esto y os respondemos y escribimos más..._

_Tras siglos sin actualizar (solo unos meses) Marionetas vuelven a la carga con la segunda entrega de esta… masa rosa que comen Lee y Gai? Sí eso creo.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: El pastel se está cociendo.**

"Eii! He encontrado una página que predice el futuro! Kiba se va a liar con media aldea!"

A continuación Kiba le soltó otra colleja.

Lee se acercó al ordenador y leyó:

"Fan-fic-tion-punto-net? Estás seguro de que es la página de una pitonisa? No sabía que a Gai-sensei le fueran estas cosas…"

Tenten le apoyo la cabeza en el hombro para ver mejor.

"No sé por que no me sorprende…"

Mientras tanto Lee había seguido leyendo el resto de la pagina.

"Hala con Tsunade también, eso si que es aprovechar la flor de la juventud!"

Todas las chicas corrieron hacia la pantalla.

"Pero eso no es posible, no me creo que eso pueda llegar a ocurrir!" dijo Ino.

"Si quieres te miro el futuro a ti también, que ya verás…" Naruto tecleó el nombre de la chica en uno de los espacios superiores y le dio a buscar.

De repente, comenzaron a aparecer una gran lista de 'predicciones' para la chica en cuestión, en las que se podía leer: shikaino, sakuino, shinoino, gaaraino…

La chica abrió unos ojos como platos.

"Qué significa eso, que eres bisexual!" preguntó Shikamaru.

Ino no sabía si reír o llorar, así que tomó la decisión de enganchar a Naruto por el cuello y sacudirlo.

Kankuro se hizo un hueco entre el mogollón de gente allí apelotonada y tecleó su nombre.

Pero en lugar de una enorme lista apareció solo un titulo que ni siquiera llegó a entender. "yyyyy-sheeee-fuuuue-laluz. Va a ha-(hic)-ber un apagón!"

Temari se giró inconscientemente para ver a Gaara, que intentaba levantarse del sofá pero que tenía a Hinata dormida en las rodillas, y tenerlo localizado en caso de apagón.

Se agachó junto a su hermano borracho y escribió el nombre de Gaara.

Acto seguido, le apareció el mismo titulo de antes, junto a otros tantos Gaarahina. Se volvió a girar para mirar hacia el sofá y decidió que no le extrañaba tanto.

"Pues igual si que es una predicción del futuro."

"Temari, se un poco más realista. No me liaría en mi vida con Ino, y todo el mundo sabe que Kiba no se come un rosco." Le contestó Sakura.

"Y tu qué te sabes!" le ladró Kiba. "Veamos lo que dice la pitonisa de ti."

Puso sus dedos en el teclado y escribió el nombre de la susodicha.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a el, esperando encontrar su nombre junto al de su amado Sasuke. Los resultados aparecieron y leyó la primera predicción:

"_Sakura debía quedarse en casa de Sasuke a dormir, pero es cruelmente maltratada por el. Casualmente un amigo la encontrará y la invitara a pasar la noche en su casa. Kibasaku_." Sakura dejó de leer y miro de reojo al chico que se había puesto incluso más rojo que antes. Y dijo "Que sepáis todos que esta pagina miente!"

Naruto, Lee y Temari gritaron ofuscados "No miente!" Sakura e Ino respondieron: "Sí miente!" "Que no!" "Que sí!" siguieron discutiendo cual niños pequeños.

En el ínterin, Neji se acercó al grupo como quien no quiere la cosa, y un tanto disimuladamente, cogió el ordenador. Se alejó del barullo de manos y pies que volaban por el ambiente, y se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá.

"Yo también quiero saberlo." Neji casi se cayó del sofá al escuchar aquella voz al lado suyo. No podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Shino sentado al lado.

"Aunque no lo parezca yo también existo."

"Bueno, pero no mires." le dijo Neji todavía recomponiéndose del susto.

Cuando vio sus resultados no sabía si le gustaban o no. Así que se levantó del sofá, dejando el ordenador en manos de Shino y se acercó a los que todavía seguían discutiendo.

"Que sí!"

"Que no!"

"Que sí…!".

"Eso se puede averiguar fácilmente." Atajó el Hyuuga.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia el, Ino se quedó quieta todavía con una coleta de Temari en la mano, y esta a punto de estamparle el abanico en la cabeza a Sakura, que estaba haciendo llorar a sus dos pretendientes, Lee y Naruto, mientras Kankuro, tumbado en el suelo, intentaba descubrir de que color llevaban las bragas las chicas. Todos se giraron hacia el chico todavía sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho. Así que se miraron unos a otros.

"Se te ha ocurrido algo?" le preguntó Tenten.

"La única forma de comprobar si es verdad o no, es haciendo lo que dicen las predicciones y juzgar por nosotros mismos."

"Eso quiere decir que esas dos se tiene que liar? Para saber si son lesbianas!" exclamó Shikamaru.

"Eso se parece al juego ese guarro que te gusta a ti, Temari." En ese momento la chica se percató de que su hermano estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus pies, apartándole parte de la tela del vestido para intentar verle las bragas.

"PERO QUE HACES, PERVERTIDO!" gritó dándole una buena patada en la cabeza.

Neji ignoró esto último limitándose a contestar a Shikamaru. "Así es."

"A mi me parece bien." Dijo Naruto ante la perspectiva de tantos ligues.

"Y a mi" agregó Kiba sonriente. Sakura lo miró de reojo, pensando que ella no iba a hacer nada de eso.

"Muy bien. Entonces empezamos contigo, Naruto." Dijo el Hyuuga.

Shino que ahora acaparaba el ordenador, tecleó el nombre del chico y leyó:

"El primero es Naruto con…"

El chico miró a Sakura esperando que le tocara primero con ella.

"…Sasuke."

El Uchiha, que había estado todo el rato pasando del personal, apoyado en la pared como si fuera una columna, notó como todos se le quedaban mirando incrédulos.

"No puede ser!" gritó Naruto.

"Nooo!" chilló Sakura.

"Tampocoooo!" chilló Ino.

" Que pasa, Naruto. Me tienes miedo?" sonrió el chico avanzando hacia el.

Y Naruto: "Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo. Que dice esa predicción?"

Shino hizo clic en el título.

**Fin de este capítulo.

* * *

**

_**Marioneta Naleeh:** Emmm… jejejeje XDD Le quitamos la camiseta a Sasuke esta vez?_

_**Marioneta Iner Naleeh:** Desde cuando te gusta ese?_

_**Marioneta Lilith:** es verdad! Desde cuando te gusta a ti ese?_

_**Marioneta Naleeh:** Pero si no me gusta! Solo quiero verlo sufrir en una escena Yaoi XD_


End file.
